


Cassandra and Gerard

by Kristina67



Category: Gerard Butler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina67/pseuds/Kristina67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie goes to New York for a once in a lifetime vacation and catches the eye of Gerards Butler without even realizing he is there.   Quick little story to fulfill someone's bedtime dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love to get comments on my stories good or bad so please let me know what you think.

Cassie was sitting at a sidewalk café taking in all the sites of Time Square. Thousands of people rushing by her at any given time gave her lots to look at. She was amazed at the different cultures, styles and varieties of personalities she saw displayed all around her. Her little hometown didn’t have near this much excitement. No Toto she wasn’t in Kansas anymore!

Cassie led a simple life, worked hard, loved renovating her home and taking care of her yard. She loved making things with her hands, whether it was something for the house or some beautiful cake she was decorating, it gave her so much pleasure to make something from nothing. She was very good at designing things and her house showed the benefits of her talent. 

As happy as Cassie was with the life she had created she thought about wanting to see and experience more. Her cousin was a producer on Broadway and had often invited Cassie to come see his plays, but something always got in the way of her going. Cassie’s husband would never have stopped her from going had she wanted to, but he would never go with her and she didn’t want to go by herself. He didn’t share her excitement for New York; it was far too busy for his taste. So when they were together she never went. 

Cassie’s mother lived to an old age and Cassie couldn’t chance taking a trip so far from home in case something happened to her mother while she was gone. So while her mother was alive Cassie never took the trip she always wanted to take.

But now Cassie’s mother had passed on, she and her husband had decided they would be happier apart then together, and all the excuses Cassie had used for not going to New York were no longer valid. Her cousin was tired of her saying no and he booked a flight for her to NY. She was finally going to see the sights she had dreamt of for such a long time.

As she sat in the middle of Time Square, she felt more alive then she had ever been in her whole life. Normally she wouldn’t like all the crowds and hectic atmosphere but this was different. Her body tingled all over from the sheer excitement of where she was and what she was doing.

She was supposed to meet her cousin here at 3pm but she arrived early so she could just sit and relax before meeting him. She sipped on her mint mocha cocoa as she continued to look at all the sights and sounds that surrounded her.

Gerard saw her sitting at the table alone. He couldn’t take his eyes off her luscious lips as he wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his dick. He was taking in the sights of Time Square as he sat at café table a little further away from where Cassie sat. He didn’t usually venture out in such a public area without security as too often his fans tended to swarm him and he never got to enjoy his trip. Ever since “P.S. I Love You”, the mere mention of Gerard Butler’s name sent women into a frenzy. He was only there today because his pug Lolita needed to go for a walk and she wouldn’t walk for anyone but him.

As Lolita was winding herself around the legs of the table Gerard sat at, he was wondering if She would like to be tied up by him! There was just something about her that caused his mind to go to the dark places of his sexual desire. Perhaps it was that he had not allowed himself to have sex while he was filming his last movie. Every time he entered into frivolous sexual encounters his performances suffered. He would suffocate himself with beautiful women and booze and not pay attention to the work he needed to be doing. So on this last project, he stayed away from the women and the booze and his project went very well. He was pleased with his performance. 

No it was more then pure animal attraction, there was something about her. She seemed so quiet and unassuming, like a good girl he wanted to break. She was alone at the table but she was looking around like she was waiting for someone to join her. He watched her sip her drink and thought how he would like to be the straw she was sucking on. Man this woman was doing a number on him and she hadn’t even looked in his direction yet. Her auburn hair was glistening in the afternoon sun and he loved how she wound it around her fingers as she sat there. 

As he was deciding whether or not he should approach her the person she was waiting for showed up. As the man reached her table she stood up and gave him a hug. He couldn’t see the man’s face but from the looks of the hug, Gerard was disappointed as they were obviously in a relationship. He was glad now that he hadn’t approached her as he would have been disappointed by her rejection of him.

When Cassie saw Bob, she was so excited she jumped up and hugged him very tightly. Bob was one of her favourite cousins and they had been so close when they were kids. She really missed having him around since he moved to the US to pursue his career. 

“Cassie! I am so glad to see you! How do you like New York so far?”  
“Oh Bob it’s everything I imagined it would be. It’s so exciting. I love Time Square”   
“If you like Time Square this much then you will love the rest of the sights” he said.  
“I can’t wait and I really can’t wait to see your show tonight. Not only do I get to see my first Broadway show, but I actually know the producer!”  
“But of course darling” Bob exaggerated a slow pretentious accent. “And you will get to meet the entire cast after the show. I can’t wait for everyone to meet you”  
“I’m so lucky. Who could have imagined when we were kids in our small town that someday you would be the star of Broadway and I would get to enjoy it with you?”  
“We did good didn’t we? Let’s go, I want to take you around to some of the best spots in Time Square and grab a quick bite before heading back to the hotel. We will have to be quick as I have to be at the theatre at 630.”  
“Then let’s go!” Cassie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerry gets ready for the evening

After She left the area, Gerard decided it was time to take Lolita back to his apartment. He was lucky this time out, no one had recognized him. He and Lolita were able to have their walk in peace and quiet. Tonight he was going out with some friends and he had wanted to go home and have a nap before he did. Before his nap, he wanted a nice warm shower to get rid of the grime he picked up on the street. He and Lolita had taken a nice long jog before settling in at the café so he was looking forward to the shower.

As Gerard slipped onto the cool marble tile and the warm water caressed his naked body, his mind turned back to the woman he had seen earlier that day. He had seen her get up from the table and her shapely legs had caused a stirring in his pants. She wasn’t overly tall but he liked that. The tall model types were all legs and sometimes they made it awkward to snuggle with them. With Her, he could imagine her smaller frame fitting nicely into his, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

As he continued to think about her lips and what they could do to him, he could feel himself harden. A full erection sprouted between his legs as he thought of her breasts and what they would look like under the dress she had worn. Now he had done it, this was not going to go away on its own. He put his hand around his hardened length and slid it up and down as he continued to think about her. He imagined her screaming out his name in ecstasy as he ended his torture and reached his climax. Wow, if the thought of her did this to him, imagine what would happen if he could put his large long fingers directly on her body.

As he got out of the shower he turned his thoughts to tonight’s plans. His phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. “Hey Bradley, what’s up?” Gerard said  
“Just checking in to see if you are going to be ready to see the show tonight? Suki is excited to see it.” Bradley said. Bradley Cooper was one of Gerard’s best friends. He and his girlfriend Suki Waterhouse often went out with Gerard as they all enjoyed each other’s company; also Suki was always on the lookout for a proper lady for Gerard. She thought he had been hanging out with too many women who only looked good but had no substance. Gerard was getting old enough it was time for him to start to think about settling down and Suki wanted to be the one to help him find that special one.

“Yes Brad, I’ll be ready, just figuring out what to wear. I’m sure Suki has about a dozen women lined up to accidentally run into me tonight. That girl is way too obvious”  
“She’s just looking out for you.”  
“I know she means well but I think I can manage on my own. Maybe I don’t want to settle down, did anyone think about that?”   
“Yes Gerry I know but what can I do? When Suki gets an idea in her head there is no stopping her”  
‘Well try to keep her in check tonight would you? I am interested in seeing the new show, not in seeing new women” Gerard chuckled,  
“I’ll do my best Gerry”  
“See you at the theatre at 7 then?”  
“See you at 7”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting afternoon with her cousin, Cassie gets to be his special guest at his play.

Cassie had a great time checking out Bob’s favourite stores in Time Square and they had an early supper at a little Asian restaurant that Bob loved. Now they were headed to the theatre to see Bob’s new show “Belle Temps” which means “Good Times” in English Bob was not only the producer of the show but he was also the writer. The show had been open for 2 weeks and was getting rave reviews from the critics

Cassie had bought a new dress for the occasion. It was her first Broadway show and she wanted to look good. It was a simple little black cocktail dress slit up the side to reveal her muscular thigh. All those hours of Zumba had paid off and her legs were well toned. She was proud of her legs; they were her one body part she was glad to show off. She had chosen a pair of silver strappy sandals with a 3 inch heel. The height of the shoes only further accentuated her calf muscles. She was going to get the 4 inch ones but she couldn’t walk in them, 3 was going to have to do. The dress was cut lower in the neckline than she was used to, she actually had cleavage, but the sales girl had assured her she looked spectacular in it so she took it.

She had practiced doing her hair many different ways before she left home. She had decided to pin it up in the back and let small tendrils hang down the sides. She liked the way it looked and thought it made her seem sophisticated. That was the look she was going for, classy and sophisticated. She was there as a friend of the producer/writer and didn’t want people to think she wasn’t in the same class as they were. 

Bob was going to take her back stage with him before the show started but he wanted her in the front row once the show began. Bob was proud of his production and wanted Cassie to enjoy it too. Her opinion meant a lot to him; he knew she would give him an honest opinion. More than that, he wanted her to be proud of her. 

As they entered the theatre, Cassie was in awe of how beautiful it was. The chandeliers, the artwork, it was like something out of a storybook. Bob took her out back where the actors where warming up their voices and getting into their costumes. The show was about a poor family trying to make ends meet when they discover the daughter of the family has a beautiful voice. She hits the big time but then loses it all to greed before discovering how life’s most precious things don’t cost anything. The actors were all gorgeous, even the ones dressed in rags. Cassie found it so exciting to be in the middle of all of this. 

Bob introduced her to some of the cast and showed her around the stage. It was hard as people were constantly looking for his help. She could see just how important he was to the whole production and he smiled as how professional he looked in the middle of it all. Her little cousin had made it big!

It was getting close to production time and Bob led Cassie out to her seat. The lights dimmed and the show began. Cassie was entranced from the time the curtain went up until the lights came up for intermission. She was the one clapping the loudest. Bob poked his head out from behind the curtain for a minute to see how Cassie was doing.

“Oh Bob it’s wonderful, I can’t wait to see how it ends!” Cassie said.  
“I’m so glad you are enjoying it. It means a lot to me” Bob replied.  
“Why don’t you go grab something at the canteen, it’s my treat”   
“I could use a drink I guess. Thanks”  
“See you after it’s all over. Stay in your seat after the show and I will come get you. Oh and by the way, I didn’t tell you before, but you look absolutely stunning!” he said  
“Thanks Bob, I don’t know about stunning but thank you”

Cassie headed out to the canteen. It was there that she met him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew having a drink spilled on them could be such a good thing?

Gerard had been sitting in the 3rd row of the theatre watching the show. He wasn’t crazy about Broadway shows but Bob the producer was a friend of his so he promised he would come see it.   
He had to admit the show wasn’t bad, and the actors were quite talented. He would still rather be at a bar hitting on a beautiful woman but at least this wasn’t boring him.

Intermission came and he got up to stretch his legs and to get a drink. These days his drink of choice was straight ginger ale. Gerry had been a wild drinker in his younger days but he left that all behind him after realizing it was getting out of hand. He had been sober for over 10 years now. He left Brad and Suki inside and headed out to the canteen. As he stood in line waiting for his turn, he saw a woman heading towards him. She had her head down but as she lifted it, he saw the same luscious pair of lips that he has stared at only that afternoon in Time Square! She was here. It must be fate, he thought, as why else would some random person just happen to be in the exact same place as he was, twice in one day! He was starring at her so intently that he didn’t notice he had moved slightly out of line and his arm banged into her arm and spilled her drink.

“Oh Shit!” she said as her drink hit the floor. Thankfully none of it landed on her but it did make quite a mess”  
“Shit!” he said at the exact same time. She looked up at him and for some strange reason they both started laughing.  
“Why are we laughing over this mess?” he asked, thinking how beautiful she looked.   
“I don’t know” Cassie answered “But what else can we do? It is only alcohol after all”  
“Bite your tongue woman, that’s the nectar of the Gods you are talking about” he smiled as he said this and she thought how handsome he was. His eyes were a luminous brown and his jaw line was very strong. He was very tall and he had a look about him that said All Man! Her inside did a little flip as she continued to stare at him.

“I’m so sorry” he said. “Let me get you another drink” as someone from the theatre was cleaning up the spilled one.   
“Sure” she answered. Her smile was as charming as her lips were luscious. She had an air about her that said she wasn’t trying to put on a show. She didn’t act pretentious; she just seemed to be at ease with herself. He found this very attractive in a woman. And best of all, she didn’t seem to know who he was.

He held out his hand to her “I’m Gerry, the drink spiller. And you are?”  
“I’m Cassie the spillee. Nice to meet you”  
“What were you drinking Cassie? “  
“Gin and Ginger please”  
“Sounds good. Let’s make that 2 but leave the gin out of mine he said to the bartender” as they reached the front of the line. 

After they got their drinks they moved away from the canteen. Gerry noticed a seat in the entryway and asked Cassie if she would like to down for a moment, just so they didn’t spill their drinks again. She agreed.

“You don’t drink?” she asked  
“Not anymore. I used to be out of control with my drinking and people were getting hurt. I just decided one day that enough was enough and I havent had a drop since.” He then saw the look of concern in her eyes and added “But I certainly don’t mind if someone else drinks.”  
“Oh good” she said “I didn’t want to be rude.”  
“Don’t worry you are fine luv. You know Cassie; I believe I saw you earlier today. Were in you Time Square outside of Starbucks enjoying a coffee?” 

“Well yes I was. You were there too?” she asked studying his face. It was so rugged and handsome and she just wanted to reach out and touch it.

“Yes I was there with my dog; we were resting after we had our run. I saw you sitting at a table by yourself and caught myself wondering why such a beautiful woman would be alone” 

The word beautiful coming from his mouth made her blush. She wasn’t used to being complimented and she didn’t see herself this way.  
“Why are you blushing my dear?” he asked  
“You are flattering me and I’m not used to it” she answered truthfully.  
“Well you should be, you are a very lovely woman and someone should be telling you that everyday”  
“Well thank you for the complement, I will keep that in mind,” As she said this, she bit her bottom lip. This did not go unnoticed by Gerard as he once again thought about the places he would like those lips to go.

“Are you from New York?” he asked  
“No I’m from Canada. I’m just visiting my cousin”  
“I should have known you weren’t American, you have a different way about you and a different accent”  
“Is that good or bad?” she asked smiling at him.  
“Good of course. I love Canada. Are you from anywhere near Montreal as I lived in Montreal for a year when I was little?”  
“Farther east actually. I’m the next province over in New Brunswick,”  
“I’ve never been there. If I were to go for a visit would you be my tour guide?” it was his turn to smile flirtatiously as he asked.  
“Of course. It would be my pleasure to show you the ropes” she said  
“Oh darling what did you have in mind? I didn’t know you Canadian girls were into ropes!” he said as he turned her statement into an innuendo.  
Again she blushed “That’s not what I meant, it’s an expression” she said clearly embarrassed by how it sounded.  
“I know love, but it’s much more interesting to think of it the other way” he said grinning.  
“If you want ropes it would take more than buying me one drink to find out” she said. She could be just as coy as he was.  
“Well then I suggest you join me after the show so I can get to know you better. I’m really into ropes” he said.  
“Hmmm, I don’t know. How safe would I be with you?” she asked  
“I guess you will just have to trust me darling. You think about it during the second act and I will see you afterwards to find out your answer” he said as the house lights started to flicker,  
“I am sitting in the front row, come find me after” she said.  
“Oh I will” he said, “I definitely will!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob vouches for this mysterious stranger that has caught Cassie's eye and sends them off to dinner.

Cassie could hardly sit still for the last half of the show. She wanted to take it all in so she could talk to Bob about it afterwards, but her mind kept going back to the handsome stranger she met in the lobby.

It was kind of creepy that he had been watching her in Time Square earlier today. Maybe he was a serial killer in disguise!

After she settled her attention back on the show, she was just as amazed by the performances as she had been before. She couldn’t wait to see Bob and tell him how great she thought it was.

The curtain when down and the lights came up on the stage as the performers came out to take their bows. Cassie stood up clapping for all of them and when Bob was introduced she clapped louder the before. He immediately came down off the stage and ran to hug her.

Gerard was watching this exchange from his seat. He knew Bob, which is why he was attending this performance. Apparently this mystery woman knows him as well. This might help his case or hurt it, he wasn’t sure which. It would help because Bob could vouch for him, but it would hurt him because right now she didn’t seem to know who he was and he liked it better this way. Women treated him differently because of his celebrity and when they didn’t know who he was they were more themselves. They also got to know the real him instead of what they thought he should be.

He decided to make his way up to them. Even if she found out that he was a celebrity, it would be better than her being apprehensive about being alone with him, and he so desperately wanted to be alone with her!

“Congratulations Bob” Gerard said. “What a fantastic show! I am impressed”  
“Thanks Gerry. It would be better if you would have agreed to do it with me”  
“Alas that would be true but other commitments. You know how it is”   
“I do. Gerry I want you to meet my cousin Cassie, she is visiting from Canada”  
“We met already actually.” Cassie said.  
“You did?’ Bob asked looking puzzled  
“Yes earlier in the lobby when I ran into her and made her spill her drink” Gerry answered.  
“Really!” Bob said  
“Yes and now I am trying to convince her to join me for dinner so I can try to make it up to her. You’ll vouch for me won’t you Bob?”   
“Well yes I will, if you need me to. I was hoping to have dinner with her myself, but as it turns out there is something here that needs my attention so I was going to have to postpone our supper anyway. This works out great because then you won’t be left to fend for yourself tonight Cassie.”  
“Oh Bob that’s too bad. I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight.” Cassie said.  
“See now I can be of service and be you dinner date so you don’t have to dine alone!” Gerard replied.  
“Well I guess you would be a suitable replacement.” Cassie said looking up at Gerard. “You’re sure I can trust this guy Bob?” she said grinning.  
“Yes I think it’s safe to say you will be in good hands”. Hell I wouldn’t mind being in Gerard Butler’s hands he thought to himself! Too bad Gerard was so straight.  
“Okay then I guess we should go,” Cassie said looking at Gerard.  
“Great. Let’s go then” Gerry answered.  
“I’ll call you in the morning Cassie” Bob said. And I will want every last detail he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Cassie get to know each other at the restaurant

As they exited the theatre Gerry offered Cassie his arm as he led her to his waiting car and driver.  
Cassie didn’t think anything about the fact he had a driver because she knew not many people in NYC actually drove as parking was too difficult and expensive. Also she would tell by looking at Gerry that money didn’t seem to be an issue for him. He was wearing an Armani suit with beautiful leather shoes. Everything about him screamed class. She was more intrigued by him by the minute.  
“Any idea where you would like to go eat?” he asked.  
“Not really I don’t know the city. I’m good with whatever you choose” she said.  
“Okay. There is a great little Italian restaurant close by that I am fond of. “  
“Italian sounds great” she said. I just hope I can keep from spilling sauce on my dress she thought!

Sitting in the backseat so close to him, she felt her body tingle. Masculinity escaped from his every pore. Each time he smiled at her, her insides twitched. She hoped he didn’t notice how he made her feel as she would be extremely embarrassed that her body was betraying her this way.

“Are you enjoying your trip so far?” he asked  
“Oh yes, the city is so fascinating. It’s hard to take it all in”  
“I know what you mean. I felt like that as well. My small town life in Glasgow was certainly nothing like this”. Gerry couldn’t help but be affected by their closeness also. He could feel a type of electricity between them. He felt like he had to remind himself not to reach over and grab her like he wanted to. He didn’t want to scare her away.

“I would love to hear more about Scotland” she said. “I am actually part Scottish and would love to know more about my homeland”

“Now that makes sense.” He said  
“What?”  
“That you are part Scottish because everything Scottish is beautiful” he said  
“Stop, you are making me blush.” Cassie replied.  
“And you look cute when you do so I will have to try to make you blush more often” he grinned  
“Be careful, I don’t get mad I get even” she smiled back.  
“Can’t wait to see what that looks like” he said “but I guess I will have to as we are at the restaurant.”

As the entered, the owner approached them. Mr. Butler was one of his favorite customers. He also knew how he liked his privacy when he was with a pretty lady.   
‘Good evening Mr. Gerry. Would you like your usual table?”  
‘Yes thank you. Antonio I would like you to meet my friend Cassie. She is visiting us from Canada”  
“Welcome Miss Cassie. I hope you enjoy your stay but I am sure you will if you have Mr. Gerry showing you around”  
“Thank you Antonio, your restaurant is lovely. And yes Mr. Gerry is a great tour guide.”

After they were seated and had ordered their meal, Cassie wanted to ask Gerry some questions.   
“So tell me about yourself Gerry. I don’t know anything other than the fact that you have a dog and you know my cousin. How it is that you know Bob?” she asked

Gerard thought about how he could answer her question without lying but also without letting her know who he was. “I am an actor, he said. I have done some small projects with Bob in the past, before he got so famous” This wasn’t a lie, but it was also before Gerard got so famous. He just conveniently left out that part.

“Oh. Have you done anything I might know?” she asked.  
‘Not sure.” He said. “I have done voices in the ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ movies and I had a part in the movie ‘300’. Have you seen either of those?” he asked. He intentionally left out his more well-known roles.

“I havent seen ‘300’ but I have seen the Dragon movies. They are great. Which character did you play?”  
“I was Stoick”  
“Wow that’s one of the main roles. You must be talented” she said.  
“I do okay” he answered modestly.  
“Do you live here in Manhattan now” she asked  
“Yes I do. It’s more convenient that flying back and forth to Scotland all the time.”

“Now what about you?” he asked. “Do you just jet set around the world visiting your famous relatives?”  
“No I have a fulltime job working for a utility company but it’s just something to pay the bills. Its not my true interest like I am sure your acting is for you”  
“What would you like to be doing if you could do anything you wanted for a living?” he asked  
“I’m not sure” she answered “but it would definitely be something with my hands. I love to create things.”  
The thought of her creating things with her hands had an immediate effect on his manhood. Once again he was imagining her using her hands on him, sliding over his chest, down over his buttocks, moving up and down on his…oh he better stop there and pay attention to what she was saying before he jumped her right here at the table!

She noticed he seemed momentarily distracted but she had no idea it was by an image of her.  
She couldn’t help watching his face. She wanted to run her hands all over his beard as it looked so soft and inviting. She then noticed he seemed to be staring at her and she didn’t know why. It was making her a little uncomfortable.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, “you seem to be staring at me”  
“I’m sorry darling but I can’t help it. I was just thinking about how much I would like to kiss you. May I?” he asked  
She blushed again at his words but immediately replied “Yes, I would like that”

He leaned over towards her. He wanted to devour her lips and tongue and take over her mouth but instead he planted a soft, delicate kiss on her lips and held it there for a moment so he could enjoy the taste of her.

Cassie loved the taste of Gerry. She could smell the nicotine on his breath but his lips tasted minty and slightly spicy. His lips were extremely soft but quite large and they consumed her mouth—not in a bad way but in passionate way even though the kiss was gentle.

She opened her eyes to find him again staring at her. “That was delicious” she whispered.  
“Aye it was that” he said. “So much so I think we need to do it again” and he once again covered her mouth with his own. This time the kiss was a little stronger and more demanding than the last one. She didn’t mind at all but it was doing something to her, she could feel herself getting wet just from his kiss!”

Their kissing was cut short as their dinner arrived,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is good but Desert is even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others but there are some things you can't interrupt.

Their dinner was very good but all Cassie could think of was Gerry’s lips and wanting more of them. Gerry too was distracted from his meal thinking of what he wanted to do to her afterwards. They both realized neither of them was too interested in their meals so they decided to take their dessert to go. Gerry told her they could have dessert on his terrace looking out at the city and Cassie agreed that sounded wonderful.

As they reached Gerry’s appt, Cassie couldn’t help but notice how luxurious it was. He must be a pretty successful actor if he could afford this place. She wondered what else he might have done that maybe she had seen

“I would like to offer you a drink” he said, “but since I quit drinking I haven’t had any in the place”  
‘That’s fine. I am good as I am”  
“Yes, yes you are” he said as he swept her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. “You are very fine”  
“You aren’t too shabby yourself” she said as she grinned up at him. God he was so tall and his arms could have wrapped around her several times.

‘”Come sit with me on the couch” he said as he led her into the living room.  
“So I haven’t asked yet,” he said, “but is there any jealous boyfriend I should be worried about?”  
“No, no boyfriend. I am a free woman now.”  
‘Now?” he asked  
“Yes I was married but it didn’t work out. But that’s in the past and this is the present” she said looking into his eyes.  
“Yes it is.” He said as he lifted her chin and covered her mouth with his again.  
“Cassie?”  
“Yes Gerry”  
“I haven’t been with a woman in a while by choice. But every since I saw you earlier today, I have to be honest and say I have thought about nothing else than being with you.”  
“I haven’t been with anyone either and I’ll be honest and say I am very nervous right now. But I can stop thinking about you hands and what they would feel like on me”

He spoke no other words. He stood up and picked her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He stood her up at the end of his bed and began kissing her again. He broke the kiss a moment later and looked into her eyes as if asking permission. She nodded her head and he turned her around and lowered the zipper on her dress. In a moment the dress was on the floor as she stood in front of him in her lace bra and panties.  
“I was right” he said, “I knew something very gorgeous was hiding under that dress.”

“It’s my turn now” she said and she reached out and took off his tie. She then started to unbutton his shirt. As she did so she could see the magnificently sculpted chest underneath. He was built like a Greek god- solid bulging pecs in bronze skin. She gasped when she saw him as he was so beautiful. She kept unbuttoning the shirt until it was fully open and then the pushed it back off of him. As she did she ran her hands over him, trying to feel every ripple.

Once again he took her in his arms and this time his mouth went to her neck and earlobes nipping and kissing every inch of her. She squealed as his mouth tickled her. His kisses started getting lower as he approached her breasts. He reached behind her and opened her bra with ease. 

“Such a beautiful bra” he said, but what is underneath is far lovelier”   
His mouth closed over her left breast and then his teeth grasped her nipple. She arched her back in response to the intense feeling that went right to her core.   
“Oh God Gerry” she groaned.  
“You like that do you?” he said in response.  
‘Yes please don’t stop”

As he continued caressing and sucking on her breasts, she reached her hands down to the large bulge in the front of his pants. As she rubbed her hands along him she could feel him harden to her touch. It was his turn to moan.  
“Open my pants” he commanded and she had no problem following that order.  
She got wet just from the sound of his Scottish accent. It was so strong and sensual.

Her hands went to his zipper, lowering it all the way. She slipped her hands in the waistband and down into his pants before pushing his pants down off of his hips. He wasn’t even fully erect yet and she could tell he was so large. She removed his pants altogether as he stepped out of them. She didn’t wait for him to tell her anymore as she removed his boxers as well. She was right, he was magnificent! She suddenly got a little scared wondering if it would hurt when he took her. He must have seen something in her eyes that allowed him a glimpse of what she was thinking as he looked into her eyes and said “I’ll be gentle”

His hands then went to remove her panties. As she stood there naked in front of him she started to get self conscious but he soon took that away when he said “You are so lovely my darling!” and he panted several gentle kisses on her lips again. 

He lifted her up onto the bed, placing himself on top of her. As his lips kissed hers, his hand massaged her breast¸ pinching her nipples gently. She would have groaned had his tongue not taken over her mouth.

He lowered himself down her body, replacing his hand on her breasts with his mouth and moving his hand down her stomach, along her hips and then between her thighs. “God darling you are so wet” he said. 

“Around you it would be hard not to be” she answered and then immediately she groaned “Oh God” as his hand kept massaging her clit. She hadn’t had a hand there in a long time and especially not one as strong and beautiful as his. Cassie could tell that Gerry knew what he wanted and she had no problem letting him have it. She wanted to be possessed by him in every way possible.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he asked  
“Absolutely” she answered  
That was all the encouragement he needed as he pushed two long fingers deep inside of her.  
“Ahhh” she moaned from the sheer delight of his touch. As he reached her special spot and massaged it, her hips bucked up off of the bed.  
“Down tiger” he grinned   
“Can’t help it!” she said. “It feels so good!”

He kept pushing his fingers in and out of her and stroking her clit at the same time. Her breathing got shallower and shallower as the pressure was building up inside of her.   
“So wet” he moaned as he continued to pleasure her.  
She could tell she couldn’t hold out any longer. “Gerry I’m going to…” as her climax took over her body.  
“Good girl” he said as he moved his head between her legs and lapped up all her juices.  
“You taste so good” he continued as he kept his mouth on her wet mound.  
“God Gerry you are getting me worked up all over again”  
“That’s the plan my dear”   
This time when she could sense she was reaching her peak she stopped him.  
“Stop Gerry.”  
“Why love?”  
“Because I want to taste you. I want to feel you in my mouth”  
“Your wish is my command!

He rose up from between her thighs and lay back on the bed. She raised herself up and looked at how large and gorgeous he was. She wanted to taste every inch of him, starting with the tender skin of his balls. As she started licking him he groaned out in delight.  
“Hmmm that feels so good!” he said.  
She continued to take each one into her mouth and sucked on them gently. Then she got what she was after as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. He tasted so good. She worked her mouth up and down him as best she could, than licked him like an ice cream.  
“God Cassie where did you learn to do that?” he moaned.  
She could feel him tighten as she kept running her tongue and teeth over his length. 

When he could take it no more, he pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back.  
“You are in for it now” he growled.  
He put his tip to her entrance and teased her with it.   
“Gerry please, I want you inside me” she begged  
He reached down and kissed her lips as he eased into her. He knew he was big and he had promised to be gentle. He stopped to allow her to adjust to him.  
He filled her in a way no man had ever done before. Cassie could feel a slight sting but that was quickly replaced with a warm aching sensation. She wanted him so badly.  
Sensing she was ready, he began slowly thrusting in and out of her.   
“Cassie you are so tight!” he said  
He arched his back as he thrust into her. She felt so good wrapped around him  
“Faster Gerry, faster I’m almost there” she groaned  
He picked up his speed and put his hand between them and stoked her clit once more. The extra stimulation was all she needed as she exploded around him. She clenched him hard as she came causing him to growl and two more thrusts and he was right there with her as his eyes rolled back in his head with his climax.

They collapsed together on the bed as Gerard rolled over beside Cassie.  
“God love that was amazing” he said  
“Yes you were” she replied.   
“So Canada eh?” he said smiling “I think I may have to spend more time in Canada”  
“Oh” she replied ‘Something there you like?”  
“Definitely” he said as he reached over and kissed her. “What do you have planned for the rest of your visit?”  
“Well Bob was going to take me sightseeing- the usual touristy places”  
“Do you think you can make a little more time in your schedule for me?” he asked  
“I think that can be arranged” she said,


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob fills Cassie in on who she is spending the night with

As they were lying together regaining their strength, Cassie’s phone buzzed. Thankfully it hadn’t been a little bit earlier or she would not have been able to answer it. It was a text from Bob.   
She was confused by his message “So how was your night with a Hollywood heartthrob?”   
“What do you mean?” She texted back  
“Gerry, Gerard Butler. You are still with him aren’t you?”  
“OMG.I didn’t know that’s who he is! I thought he was familiar but he only introduced himself as Gerry”  
“Well now you know. Text me later”  
“Will do”

Gerry could see the shocked look on her face. “What did Bob want?” he asked  
“He wanted to know how I enjoyed my night with the movie star?” she answered looking at him.  
“Oh, so I guess the cat’s out of the bag” he said  
“I guess so. Why didn’t you tell me who you are?” she asked slightly annoyed that she had been tricked  
“It is so much nicer when people don’t know because then you don’t treat me any different. People change when they know you are in movies”  
“I guess so but now I feel like a fool” she said  
“Don’t feel like that Cassie. We had a wonderful night together didn’t we?”  
“Yes but I thought I was meeting a man who was interested in me, not just someone who was chalking up another notch on his bedpost. You lied to me; you told me you hadn’t been with a woman in a while!”  
“I didn’t lie, it’s true. When I’m filming I don’t like to get involved with women because it throws me off of my game and I don’t perform well. You are the first woman I have wanted to be with in 6months. Cassie I know you have no reason to believe me, but you weren’t just any old warm body. Yes I was turned on by your beauty and you sexuality, but getting to know you at dinner you are more than that. I enjoy your company”

“Don’t get me wrong Gerry, I’m not looking for more than a fling but I don’t want to be just someone you picked up because I was the first woman you saw either”

“Never” he said. “If you were just another notch as you say, I wouldn’t have asked to see you again would I?” He could see her face soften when he said this.

“I guess not.” She said  
“I would like to spend more time with you. Besides being beautiful, I find you interesting and want to know more.”  
“Well now that we have gotten all that sexual tension out of the way perhaps we can have a real conversation” she said smiling  
“Yes that would be nice” she agreed.

Too tired to say anything more, they snuggled back into bed and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect end to the perfect vacation

The next morning Cassie woke up feeling a warm sensation across her back and something hard against her bottom. She turned slowly to see Gerry beside her with arm around her watching her sleep. She figured out very quickly what the “something hard” was as she looked at him with a devilish grin on this face.

“Waiting for me to wake up?” she asked  
“How could you tell?” he said  
“Well you have a mischievous grin across your face and I don’t think that’s a banana in your pocket I am feeling” she answered.  
“Sorry darling, that’s what waking up to you naked does to me”  
“No need to be sorry. I think we can do something with that” she said.  
“I like the way you think” 

He rolled over on top of her and put his hand between her legs. He was surprised to find she was already wet  
“I guess you are ready for me” he laughed  
“From the moment you pressed up against my back, a pool instantly developed. I just have to think of you” she said.  
“Well keep thinking then” he replied as he pushed inside of her. Once again she gasped at the size of him. Once she relaxed he moved in and out of her at a rapid pace as his desire for her was very strong. This seemed to work for her also and she moaned and hollered his name over and over as they both reached their climax in moments.  
“What a great way to wake up” she said  
“I agree love, I agree” he said

“So Mr. big shot movie star” she began, “am I going to be able to get out of here without cameras flashing in my face? I am not really fond of pictures at the best of times but especially when I have that freshly fucked look”

He laughed at her comment. “There is a back way out of the building that goes down to the garage. I can take you back to your hotel without us being seen”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“No of course not and that way I get a few more minutes with you” he said.  
So they both showered and dressed and Gerard drove her back to her hotel. He let her out with a kiss and a promise to call later that day so they could plan to get together again. He did have a photo shoot that afternoon but thought he was free in the evening.

Bob had left several messages on her room phone, the last one sounding very frantic as he was chomping at the bit to find out what happened. Cassie called his back and gave him a few details but left out all the good stuff. A girl can’t kiss and tell after all.

The next couple of days were gone before she knew it. She got to spend time with Bob and got to spend two more evenings with Gerry. For an actor he was a very nice guy. Maybe if she lived in NYC they could have spent more time together but she was glad for what they had.

When she was leaving the hotel for JFK on her way back home, a limousine was waiting outside for her. The drive told her he was sent to take her to the airport. As the car made its way out into the traffic, Cassie noticed a bouquet of red roses with a card in them. When she read the card it made her smile. It simply said:

“To my beautiful Canadian flower, I enjoyed every minute we spent together. Planning to vacation in New Brunswick this year. Know anywhere I can stay?’

Gerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. Hope you liked it. Cassie's character grew on me and so I also used her in my story "Woman She was Meant to Be" These two stories dont link together so her background is different but Gerard also plays into the new story as well.
> 
> Please take a minute to like or critique I would love the feeback


End file.
